Vespia
by Byl Glinka
Summary: Who will control planet Vespia, and it's incomparable Vespene Gas reserves?  Drug use.


  
The civilians crowded together in terror at the far corner of the control room. The room had been transformed just moments ago from the cold, heartless, sterile steel into the more pleasing organically covered structure that now stood around them. My Queen perched upside-down from a vine hanging from the ceiling resting from her efforts at infesting the building. I saw them through the eyes of one of my Drones, and I was pleased. My Hydralisks stood guard over them, hissing menacingly at any who dared look directly at them.  
Confident that everything was under control, I left the Hydralisks to finish the process of infesting the Terrans. I had more important things to do, and the Queen would oversee the process well enough.  
I switched my senses to those of the Overlords outside, and felt less constrained immediately. Seeing through the Overlords is a thousand times more meaningful than through a Drone, I felt as though I had blinders removed, and could see clearly again. Terrans structures lay in ruins all around, and I could even see the stress fractures and differences in heat levels through my Overlords. Most of the buildings were leveled no higher than a Zergling stands, and the rest would burn to the ground soon enough. The Creep already was inching over the remains, recycling it into useful building material and nourishment. The once-mighty city of Aldross was now a Zerg Hive.  
I turned my attention then to the Hatchery. Already eggs, each gently pulsing with life unborn, surrounded it. The Mutalisks would be needed soon. The Protoss were approaching our position rapidly and with them came Reavers. A dozen Zerglings scampered off toward the horizon to burrow in wait for the Protoss. They would not return, but at least I would know when the Protoss drew close.  
As the Mutalisks tore from their eggs and stretched their new wings, I grew more confident. This Terran base offered a great deal of resistance, but I should be well fortified by the time the Protoss arrived. With a thought I began the mutation of my Spire. Guardians would be able to destroy the Reavers more quickly.  
  
Lieutenant Mason! Where do you think you are going! Sergeant Matthews wasn't asking a question. He was demanding an answer.  
I'm going in to see what the Zerg did to Aldross. And I'd be more careful about your tone of voice, Sergeant. I'm not one of your privates.  
Sir, I have somewhere in the ballpark of ten times the direct combat experience with the Zerg as you do. It is not a good idea to go in there alone. You're staying here.  
You're concern is appreciated, Sergeant, I replied, but you can't stop me from going. I pulled myself into a Vulture and felt the powerful ion engine pulsate through the hover cycle. I'll be back with a recon report in half an hour. If you don't hear from me in an hour, I'm dead. The Vulture accelerated smoothly away, quickly reaching its impressive top speed. I love the speed of these things. I've always liked going fast. Against the Zerg, going fast is the only way to stay alive sometimes.  
Aldross was about thirty or forty miles from our camp, but a Vulture can cross that in ten minutes, over even terrain anyway. When I got there I was awe struck. The only thing even remotely Terran left was the Command Center, now overgrown with the sickening Zerg infestation. Everything else was gone, replaced by Creep. If I hadn't known this used to be Aldross I never would have guessed it.  
Taking out my binoculars, I tried to get a better look at the Command Center from my hiding place in the forest. What I saw made me hate the Zerg even more. There were people there, but they were infected like the Command Center was. Their eyes were soulless and empty, and their bodies were covered in some kind of organic substance with huge blisters strewn randomly across them.  
Then I heard a noise behind me. A dozen Zerglings unburrowed not fifty feet behind me. I was spotted. I hurled a few canister grenades which tore through a couple of them and sped off, but they were in hot pursuit.  
Fortunately, I had the foresight to lay a few Spider Mines along the return trip, and the Zerglings never saw them until it was too late. There would probably be a few dozen more on their way though, so I headed back to base at full speed.  
  
En taro Adun, Talias. I have news from the Conclave.  
En taro Adun, Judicator. I replied to the psychic call. What news do you bring?  
One of our Observers near the former city of Aldross has found a Terran, and followed him to his base nearby. A confrontation between the Zerg and Terrans is inevitable, as the Terrans do not generally let their cities be taken so easily. You are to stay your assault on the Zerg until this battle has run its course. Your new mission objective is to destroy the survivors of the battle, on both sides.  
Judicator, do you think this is the wisest course of action? The Zerg breed warriors quickly. It may be more advantageous to attack now, before their defenses have been fortified. They have an infested Terran Command Center, and we know not the number of Infested Terrans they have. I believe that if we destroy the Zerg, the Terrans may divide their forces to rebuild the city of Aldross. If so, we could eliminate them easily.  
Leave the tactical planning to the Judicators, Talias. You will do as instructed.  
My life for Aiur. I replied, and the link was broken. The arrogance of the Judicator can be frustrating, but I have learned to circumvent their vague orders. I emerged from the Nexus into the bright forest, and watched the gathering Probes for a moment as I thought. Warp in additional Observers and an Arbiter. I ordered. Terrans are slow to action. The Zerg would be ready for them by the time they attacked. If I could even the odds, the battle would result in fewer survivors and thus a less difficult battlefield to clean.  
I may yet be able to speed the confrontation as well. My Zealots long for combat.  
  
My near miss with the Zerglings over, I returned to base camp. It wasn't much, really. Just a Command Center and a Factory, with some brand-new Missile Turrets to protect our Siege Tanks. Shame we have to leave the turrets behind, but at least they'll catch some unsuspecting Zerg or Protoss off-guard. Wish I could see the look on their faces when it happens.  
All right everyone listen up! It's pretty bad back at Aldross. The Zerg have completely overrun it and they have the Command Center. We all know what that means so don't hesitate to fire on Infested Humans. That's an order. You'll be doing them a favor, believe me.  
Start construction of Goliaths and be ready to liftoff the Command Center and Factory at a moment's notice. Keep your eyes peeled too. Any questions?  
The camp was silent. Then let's move move move! The camp exploded into a frenzy of motion. Everyone knew what they had to do.   
SCV good to go, Sir.  
Get my Battlecruiser ready.  
  
Ah, the Protoss have at last brought their pathetic technology to bear against us. Just inside the sight of one of my Overlords I could clearly see a cloaked Observer. The Protoss do not understand that Observers are a liability as long as I have a Queen. Even from across the length of the Creep, my Queen has never missed a parasite attack. Suddenly the world exploded into color and psychic emanations for me as the Observer's senses were added to my own.  
The parasite came at the most opportune time, for it was then I saw the Arbiter and its cloaked Scouts. The Protoss obviously thought themselves cunning, but their technology cannot match the intelligence of a Cerebrate. Quickly I sent two dozen Hydralisks through a Nydus Canal to cut off any hope of retreat. Then the Mutalisks, on silent wings, began to approach.  
  
With my Arbiter, Scouts, and Observer in position, my force was finally ready to lure the Zerg back to the Terran base. The sooner their conflict begins, the better for us.  
Without warning, Mutalisks flooded the skies, darkening the sun like a stormcloud. Hold fast. Your Arbiter will keep you safe. I told my pilots. And then, the unthinkable happened. The Mutalisks attacked, cloaked though were the Scouts!  
The Mutalisks had first blood, and I told the Scouts to fall back. This they did, into the waiting Hydralisks. Caught in a deadly pincer assault from land and sky, my Scouts fought valiantly but were hopelessly outnumbered. For every Mutalisk that fell, two more rose to replace it. Our element of surprise was lost. The Scouts were damned.  
I hoped to, in some small way, recount this loss by completing the mission for which I sent those brave warriors to their deaths. The Mutalisks ignored the Arbiter, as they had no reason to destroy it. I sent it as quickly as it could go to the Terrans base, and several Mutalisks broke formation to follow it. The cost was high, but the mission would be complete.  
  
The SCVs were restocking my Vulture with Spider Mines when I heard a familiar crackle over my radio. ComChannel open. It was Corporal Andrews, my best Goliath pilot.  
Go ahead, Corporal.  
Sir, there are roughly half a dozen Mutalisks advancing on our position. I thought I saw an Arbiter in front of them, but it vanished.  
Fall back to base, we'll nail 'em with Missile Turrets.  
  
This was it. The Zerg know our position. We have to attack now.  
  
The Protoss are cunning indeed. This Arbiter lead my Mutalisks straight to the Terran base and vanished while my Mutalisks were slaughtered by Missile Turrets and Goliaths. No doubt the Terrans are planning their strike now.  
I began breeding Hydralisks and mutating Guardians. In the meantime I sent Zerglings to scout for minerals and try to find the Protoss base.  
With Protoss to my West and Terrans to the Northeast, I find myself sandwiched between enemies. I must find some way to rectify this situation or one will damage my new base and the other will finish me off.  
Perhaps the infested Command Center holds the key.  
Greetings, Cerebrate. washed through my thoughts unexpectedly. It's not like the Protoss to make direct telepathic communication like this, except to gloat or deliver their tired, condescendingly polite sarcasm.  
Dispense with the pleasantries, Templar. Why have you contacted me?  
I simply want to wish you luck against the Terrans, Cerebrate. I trust you know they are advancing even now.  
I am well aware of their plans, Templar. And yours. What you wish is for the Terrans and my brood to have the bloodiest battle possible, ensuring your victory over the both of us. I'm afraid I have other plans.  
Oh, I see. I'm sure your marvelous plans will prevail against their technology.  
Do you take me for a fool, Templar? To do so would be a grave mistake, as your Scouts discovered. You cannot goad me into revealing anything that might prove useful to the Terrans. Doubtless you have, or have plans to, communicate with them as well.  
Why Cerebrate, you wound me deeply with...  
And stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the floor.  
  
Oh very good, Cerebrate. Very, very cleaver. I willed my psychic blades to life and began to systematically search my office. What is it? A parasite? A Zergling?  
Maybe neither, maybe both. Don't let your guard down, Templar. I'll be watching you.  
Ah, here it is. My right hand darted out to catch the Zerglings hiding under my desk. I held it by the throat and pulled back my left hand to strike, my psychic blade cast an unsettling blue glow on the creature. You'll see this once more, Cerebrate. When I strike you down myself. At that I plunged my psychic blade between the eyes of the Zergling, killing it instantly.  
I stepped out of the Nexus once more and announced I want more Reavers! And scour the area for parasites! The Zerg will not spend one more night on this planet!  
  
All right everyone, move out! I watched as Goliaths and Siege Tanks streamed past me, kicking up dust and debris. Wraiths soared overhead like birds of prey and the SCVs tailed behind. Finally, bringing up the rear, the mighty Command Center, Factory, and Starport drifted slowly along to their new destinations. It always inspired me to watch those enormous buildings float by, a tribute to Terran Engineering. I had Vultures scouting ahead of us watching for an ambush, the last thing we needed was our buildings to get hit in the air.  
After a good hour's march because of the slow buildings, we were two miles from the former city of Aldross. The Zerg could attack at any moment. We set the buildings down and put the SCVs to work on Missile Turrets and Supply Depots.  
It was ten more minutes before I grew tired of waiting for the Zerg. We were going to have to go for them. A Wraith decloaked and landed at the Starport just then, and the pilot requested to see my personally.  
Sir, my flyby of the Zerg base came up empty. There's nothing there, It's been deserted.  
The Command Center?  
Still there.  
Hmmm... could be a trap, or maybe they just didn't want to have to face us and the Protoss at once. We're moving in before the Protoss do.  
Yes Sir.  
I spread the word that the Zerg had abandoned the base, and sent in a full force of Goliaths and Siege Tanks to hold the base while I decided what to do. Then all Hell broke loose.  
Sir, Zerglings and Hydralisks are crawling out of the Creep! They're all around us! I could hear acid sprays and gunfire in the background, making it difficult to hear the radio. We're surrounded! We need air support! Now!  
Corporal, this is Lieutenant Mason. Your air support is on its way. Repeat: air support on its way. I had to keep a level head here. All Wraiths, head for the Zerg base. Its an ambush!  
Lieutenant, they're swarming all over the place! They just keep coming! They're swarming right up out of the Creep!  
Keep control, Corporal. The Wraiths are... Then I heard an explosion that sounded like a Nuke. I could see it from here, easily, even though I was two miles away at the time, and it was the middle of a bright day. Wraith squadron, survey the damage. See if there are any survivors.  
A moment later they reported in. All Zerg and Terran units are gone, sir. It looks like they detonated the Command Center with all the infested Terrans in it. The Creep is receding and the mineral deposits are completely destroyed. I can't see any reason to keep the base. There's nothing here anymore.  
The Zerg have never destroyed their own bases before. From the sounds of it they lost a lot of units in that trap but its nothing they couldn't breed again in half a day.  
  
Ever since the Zergling incident, I have had my Zealots on 24 hour watch for more of them. By some fortune, they found a parasite on the Observer the Conclave sent to Aldross.  
Before we dismantled the Observer, however, we found evidence of Nydus Canal remains in the Zerg base. That means they could be anywhere by now.  
I ordered more Photon Cannons and retired to my office. Apparently, my security precautions are not yet quite effective. My desk was in ruin, a locked drawer ripped open by sharp claws. When I looked out the window, I saw a Zergling run right between two warp rifts on its way out of our base. Damn them, it had my box. At least no one saw it, unsettling as that prospect may seem.  
  
  
Report, Sergeant. I had sent Sergeant Matthews on a recon mission to try to find the Zerg. I was very interested in what he had to say.  
We have not yet found the Zerg, sir, but I felt this warranted your attention. Then he tossed a small, gold box on my desk, with Zergling claws (minus the Zergling) holding onto it with a death grip. We found a Zergling running around with this box, we don't know what it is. Whatever is in it, the Zergling wanted it pretty bad. Looks Protoss to me.  
Anything about the Zerg?  
Just that the Zergling had the box. Could be a lead.  
Keep up on that angle. That's all.  
And he left my office.  
There I was, with that box, probably Protoss, with a pair of Zergling claws sunk into it. And I had no idea what to do with it. I couldn't even figure out how to open it.  
  
This has never happened before. I'm not sure how to handle it. A Zergling has completely ignored every instruction I had given it, darting into the Protoss Nexus, and running off with a small box. I could not extract from its mind what it was after, what it was doing, or what drove it so completely that it escaped my control. Fortunately, the rest of my swarm seems to be unaffected.  
The first step is to discover if the box drove the Zergling out of my control, or if it just wanted the box after I lost control. At least I know where the box is now. I have a chance of retrieving it if the Protoss do not regain possession of it. The weakened Terran forces should provide little resistance to an extraction mission.  
The Overmind will need to know of this. When the Overmind contacts me next, I hope to at least have the box in my possession. In the meantime, I will see what I can do to compound the difficulties the Protoss seem to be experiencing. The longer I can stay their attack, the greater my advantage. They require vast minerals to build their armies, and the inexpense of my swarm may be the turning point in the battle for this planet. Despite the nearly infinite gas resources of Vespia, minerals seem to be scarce. I question the judgment of the Terrans and Protoss in attempting to wrestle control of this planet from us, but perhaps they fear what we could accomplish without needing to ration our gas supply.  
But I must keep my priorities in mind. The destruction of the Terrans must be swift, while they are still weak. The Protoss can wait, and hopefully they will.  
  
Executor! We have complications on the Southern gate.  
I expect your lack of common civilities to be indicative of the emergency.  
Forgive me, Executor, the Zealots on the Southern gate have the Defiler Plague. We never saw the creature responsible.  
Dammit. Remove them to second line defense. Take five groups of two Zealots, a Dragoon, and an Observer. Find that Defiler. And put scouts on patrol in a two mile radius around the base to keep an eye out for Overlords.  
Executor, if I may, when will we attack the Zerg?  
As soon as we have these security holes fixed! This is a disgrace. We cannot assault the Zerg until our own base is secure.  
Of course, Executor. For Aiur!  
For Aiur. And don't forget to search the troops for parasites! I stepped outside to oversee the operations, and was impressed that the squads were already outside the Photon Cannon ring surrounding the base, beginning their sweeps. I cannot help but wonder why the Photon Cannons are not detecting the Defiler. It has to be out there somewhere.  
  
Mutalisks! Commander! There's a dozen of them, sweeping in from the West!  
Shit. Get our forces concentrated there. Move move! I sprinted out of my office with the officer and took a pair of binoculars from our lookout. There they were, flying in like a plague of locust. Goliaths on the front lines! Wraith Squad Two circle around their flank. SCVs stand by for emergency repairs. What's their ETA?  
Thirty seconds.  
Wraiths hold position and cloak. I held my breath as they approached. Something wasn't right. There were only a dozen of them. The Zerg swarm in much larger groups than that. Maybe this a scouting party that found us by accident or a test of our defense. If so, I fear what kind of assault they might be able to put together if they could waste a dozen Mutalisks on a mere test strike.  
Ten seconds.  
Hold positions... don't fire until they're in range of the missile turrets! Those ten seconds felt like an eternity, time slowed down and I was able to drink in every detail of what was going on around me. Five, four, three, two, one...  
The front line missile turrets all fired simultaneously, destroying two Mutalisks. They largely ignored the attack, sweeping inside of our defenses. The Goliaths opened fire next, and it looked like a slaughter was about to commence.  
But then a wave of Hydralisks swept in from behind! We were caught completely off guard. They attacked the Command Center, and I ordered the Siege Tanks to fire on them. In seconds, they had broken through the front gate and were inside. A second later they emerged, carrying the Protoss box! They did not attack, they merely tried to escape with the box. The Siege Tanks had no chance of catching them, they were too fast. Then something I could not begin to explain happened, the Mutalisks broke off their attack and began fighting the Hydralisks for the box!  
One Siege Tank was in Siege Mode, and therefore still had the Hydralisks in range. Its final shot of the battle eliminated the last of the Hydralisks and a Mutalisk flew off with the box. Wraiths, follow that Mutalisk! Get that box back! They Zerg must need it for something! The small squadron of Wraiths we had flew off in pursuit.  
  
There must be something strange about that box. I have once again lost control of my swarm during the extraction. This time it was to such a degree that my swarm actually turned on itself. I wonder, is this some kind of new Protoss weapon? Or an unexpected side effect of the box's contents? I must retrieve that box, but I am left to wonder how, when my swarm cannot be counted on in its presence? Perhaps an Overlord would be less vulnerable to its effects.  
  
Sergeant, what's in that direction?  
I can't say for sure, Lieutenant, but it's not the Zerg or the Protoss. Wasteland as far as I can tell, some canyons, no minerals. Just gas, but that's no surprise. We didn't go out very far that way on patrol. I have no idea where it's going.  
This assault makes no sense. I'm going out there myself to check things out. You're in charge until I get back. And don't try to talk me out of it this time.  
  
  
Executor, if I may, where are you going?  
The Zerg are having problems controlling the swarm. I can sense it. I have to find out what is causing the disturbance.  
Would it not be wiser to send an Observer?  
  
  
That is my word, Zealot. You will respect it.  
Of course, Executor.  
I know the Zealot is suspicious. He knows that I want my secrecy for some reason. Any reasonably intelligent being would see that. But I can wait no longer. I am feeling the effects of withdrawal, and I need that box back. I hopped into a Scout and fled the area. The Zerg disturbance is beyond the Terran camp, but I must risk it.  
  
By the time my Vulture reached the Mutalisk, it was already in dogfight with the three Wraiths. It was agile, and merely trying to escape. It knew it was outnumbered. We would have it in moments.  
  
I reached the source of the disturbance quickly, and without the Terrans detecting my presence. As I expected, a Mutalisk had my box. The only problem was the Wraiths following it. I could only hope that their energy was used up and they could not cloak, and I attacked.  
  
Out of nowhere a pair of missiles struck down the lead Wraith. I'd recognize an anti-matter explosion anywhere, it must have been Protoss. One Wraith broke formation and went after the Scout, and the last was left to battle the Mutalisk. I decided to help fight the Protoss.  
The Protoss' shields were strong, and I doubted the Wraith could destroy it alone, especially without energy to cloak. I dismounted and fired my rifle from the ground. Each bullet rewarded me with a blue sparkle around the Scout, telling me the shields were weakening. Unfortunately, the Scout managed to get behind the Wraith and had it dog-tailed.  
Meanwhile, the battle against the Mutalisk wasn't going much better. They traded blows, but it seemed the Wraith would eventually win. Finally, the Wraith pulled a quick turn that must have nearly blacked out the pilot, and locked missiles on the Mutalisk. It was over, and the box fell to the ground.  
The Protoss had not been able to get a solid missile lock on the other Wraith yet, but was peppering it with bullets. There was nothing the pilot could do, his Wraith went down in flames. Then the other Wraith turned to face the Protoss, but it was damaged from the fight with the Mutalisk. They fired simultaneously, and the Scout won. Then it turned it's attention to me.  
  
The Terran ran for all he was worth to his Vulture, but he could not outrun my Scout's cannon fire. His Vulture exploded in a shower of sparks and metal shards. I turned the Scout around to finish him off, but he had run to an enclosure in the canyon walls. I flew low to try to find him, and fell right into his trap.  
I was expecting him to be on the lowest level, but he was about a hundred feet up the cliff face. I was flying low enough for him to throw something into my engines, and I was forced to make an emergency landing.  
I was landing just as the Terran found a weak area in the cliff face, and he came crashing to the canyon floor with hundreds of pounds of rubble.  
  
I couldn't believe my fleeting luck. It seems that every time something good happens to me, it has to be balanced out by something bad. I brought the Scout down, but the cliff brought me down. And there I was, staring up at the Protoss' ugly mug. It was barely what you would call a face, it had no features except for a pair of glowing eyes. Its skin was dark brown with a cobblestone look to it. I thought I was dead when his psi-blades flickered to life.  
Get up, Terran, and raise your weapon. He commanded. Now, your average Protoss stands roughly nine feet tall and has a personal energy shield that can take a couple hits from a Siege Tank. And this was an extremely average Protoss.  
I threw my rifle into your engines. Just get it over with. I stood and prepared myself for the worst. I was shaky from the fall, bleeding in at least three places. I didn't have time for a complete check-up.  
A member of the Templar caste does not use weapons against an unarmed opponent. he said, and let his psi-blades fade. Fortunately, his shield went down with them. But your fate is sealed, Terran. Fight me or die like a Klech on the ground.  
Funny thing about telepathy. I knew what a Klech was the instant he said it. Kind of like a big worm with an eyeball. I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to die like one. I could see the box out of the corner of my eye. It must belong to the Protoss, and that was why this one was here. You want that box, don't you, Protoss? Well, now I want it, just so you can't have it. What's in it? And why do the Zerg want it so bad?  
The contents of the box are none of your concern. And your attempts to delay me are futile. At that, he gave me a swift kick to the gut, and I went down. I will take no joy in your defeat, Terran. You were defeated the moment you fell from the cliff face. I saw the surprise wash over his alien mug as I got back on my feet, at least I think it was surprise. Hard to tell without facial features.  
If it's a fight you want, Protoss, it's a fight you'll get! I charged him and tackled him to the floor, pinning his neck to the ground with my arm. Now what's in the box!?  
You surprise me, Terran. You know you will lose, and yet you fight? And you still make demands?  
You'll find that us Terrans fight best when it's hopeless. Gives us a chance to say Fuck you' to the Universe I guess. Then he rolled backward and flipped me off. I hit the ground hard, and it knocked the wind out of me. Before I could get myself back together again, I was being lifted off the ground with his arm around my neck, choking me from behind. Give the Universe my regards when you become one with it!  
I wasn't ready to give up yet. Not by a long shot. I'd grabbed a handful of dirt when I hit the floor and had no qualms about throwing it into Big Ugly's face. That stunned him enough so I could flip him over my shoulder, twist his arm, pull out my K-bar, and stick it in the back of his neck. Fuck you, Universe.  
The Protoss still spoke one more sentence to me. He said A weapon... a weapon... you fight without dignity, you are a treacherous race. I... do not... concede... the victory...  
Yeah, well, I'm the one who's still breathing. And I hobbled over to get the box.  
  
The Terrans and Protoss have become more than enemies. Now they are irritating. I have distracted them long enough. It is time to launch an actual attack. I believe I have the Protoss Executor paranoid enough that I may ignore his camp for now. Which means the Terrans must fall. I have mutated enough Guardians and bred enough Hydralisks to destroy all that stands in my path. The time to strike is now. I will regain the box after the Terran base falls to burning rubble before my swarm.  
  
Hey guys, look what I found. I walked into the Command Center with the Protoss in tow and the box in my hands. A double victory, but at the cost of three Wraiths. We had built some more by the time I got back, but we still lost three good pilots. I think the Protoss is dead, but I don't know what their vital signs are supposed to be. Oh, and the box finally came open when the Mutalisk dropped it.  
Sir, with all due respect, you look like you just crawled out from under a tank tread. Sergeant Matthews always knew how to make me feel better.  
Ever been in hand-to-hand combat with a Protoss? Ain't fun. That armor hurts. Get the Science Vessel over, we've got to find out what's in the box. No sooner had I finished saying that when the Protoss stirred. Instantly, every sidearm in the room was pointed at him.  
  
I regained consciousness slowly, and found myself in the Terran Command Center. The pain was burning through my very soul, I needed the Vespite immediately. And there it was, in the possession of those Terrans. They would rather see me die than give me what I needed. I would feel the same in their position. Their leader, the one who defeated me in dishonor, stood holding my box. He asked me What's in the box, Protoss? Or am I still not allowed to ask questions?  
Finally I held some small advantage. They required information, and I required the Vespite. An even trade was in order. If you give me the Vespite, I will personally show you what it is, Terran. If I do not receive it within the hour I will die.  
  
You're lucky I don't know how to check a Protoss heartbeat or you'd be dead by now anyway. What's in the box? And why do the Zerg want it so badly?  
First, I need my dosage.  
No, first the information. Then we give you your medicine.  
IT'S NOT MEDICINE!! You treacherous Human. It's a narcotic! I became addicted to it years ago. If I stop I will die. There is no withdrawal, there is no cure. I must have some now or I will die. Give me the Vespite and I will tell you everything about it.  
Agreed. Sergeant... He understood me perfectly. He brought it to the Protoss, who was in some pretty sorry shape. His skin had lightened several shades, and he was sweating. The knife wound I gave him was still bleeding slowly, and he couldn't even stand up. He reached into the box and drew out a small handful of the green powder.  
Sergeant Matthews stood back a few steps when the narcotic took effect. The cut stopped bleeding almost instantly. The Protoss then rose to his feet although he could barely crawl just seconds ago. Then his psi-blades flared to life, dimly at first, as if it was beyond his control to shut them off. They started to glow brighter, and continued past the highest intensity I have ever seen a Zealot's blades glow. Soon they began to audibly hum, and the Protoss started to roll his head, slowly, and stare off into space. I could only guess that this was the Protoss version of euphoria.  
I wonder how long he's going to be like that.  
Hear me, Terrans... The Protoss' voice was a rich, deep rumble in our minds, so powerful it was hard to concentrate on anything else. This is the effect of Vespite. It strengthens psi-abilities, but the cost is high. You saw what effect its absence from my system had. It is made from Vespene Gas, processed in a slightly different way. This is why the Zerg hunger for it. They desire the Vespite so greatly that they can break the control of the Cerebrates to get it.  
So that's what's been going on. That must be why we haven't seen much Zerg activity, just those little skirmishes. They must have been attacking the Protoss camp.  
The Zerg have not been focusing their efforts on this base!? We have only seen minor security infringes ourselves.  
So wait... if the Zerg haven't been attacking you, and they haven't been attacking us...  
Then they have been doing nothing but breeding ever since the landed on this forsaken rock! On cue, there was a noise like distant thunder, and just over the horizon we saw a sea of writhing, disgusting creatures headed our way. The Swarm.  
They will overrun your pitiful encampment, Terrans. There must be hundreds of them. Fall back while you still can. Leave this base and flee for you lives.  
Nothing doing, Protoss. We were sent here to hold the planet and we can't do that by running away. I turned to Sergeant Matthews. Get Vultures out there, lay as many Spider Mines as you can. I want Goliaths and Wraiths on front line defense, but have them ready to fall behind the bunkers when I give the word. Take every SCV off mining and bring them up for emergency repairs. And get the Ghosts around to the South side. It looks like they sent every Zerg on the planet over here, we'll use this opportunity to Nuke their base.  
  
Then I turned back to the Protoss. Look, you can either be a casualty or help us out. The West defenses are weak, it's mostly Missile Turrets there. I want you to back up the Siege Tanks in the area, if any Zerg make it past their guns we'll need a hand-to-hand fighter to back them up. Are you with us or are you just going to lie there and die when they break through the West?  
I would rather die then help you, Terran. But I will not surrender myself to the Zerg either. I will assist you on the West, but for Aiur, not for Earth. Do I make myself clear?  
Sure, whatever. As long as you protect those Siege Tanks I don't care if you're doing it for my mother-in-law. I'm coming with you in a Vulture. When are you going to need another dose of the Vespite?  
Not until tomorrow.  
Great. We'll give you the box and let you go if we survive. Come on, let's move.  
Before we even got a good look at what kind of Zerg were out there, the Siege Tanks fired their first volley. From our point of view, the shots seemed to float in slow motion in a lazy arc across the sky, then exploded with an enormous while flash when they hit. The Zerg weren't even phased. The just kept coming. Another volley was fired, with the same results. This time they were close enough that we could see a hole form in the Swarm, but it quickly closed in, as if the Swarm was one entity and could heal itself. They just kept coming.  
The Goliaths fired a volley of missiles at the air attackers, like locust they actually blacked out the sky. We saw several fall to the ground, absorbed by the Swarm as it ran over the remains. The rumbling got louder and louder as they approached. We couldn't even see the end of the Swarm. Fall back! Get the mechanized units behind the Bunkers and Missile Turrets! This is it!  
  
It was like the fury of a tidal wave engulfing the Terran base. The Zerglings arrived first, as was expected. They overran the base with reckless abandon, trying to destroy everything in their path. It was chaos in the base as the Goliaths and Firebats tried to destroy them without damaging the surrounded structures. I saw a half a dozen flaming Zerglings, set on fire by a squad of Firebats, destroy a Supply Depot without touching the Goliaths trying to protect it. They showed a complete lack of regard for their own lives, their will was that of the Swarm. I understand that now.  
Then the Hydralisks and Guardians came, a bit more controlled but still with the random, animalistic lack of restraint shown by the Zerglings. The Hydralisks held the defending troops at bay while the Guardians bombed Bunkers and Siege Tanks, sending the front-line troops into a panic as they tried to clear out the Hydralisks so the Goliaths could get close enough to attack the Guardians.  
And then came the Ultralisks. As soon as they came into view I felt the spirit of combat drain from my body. But the Terrans seemed undaunted. The words of the Lieutenant echoed in my ears, that when it seems hopeless, the Terrans fight their hardest. The Firebats and Marines, as though they were one, all injected their Stimpacks on command from the Terran named Sergeant Matthews. I saw bloodlust in their eyes, fury in their brows, and complete, total, unrelenting hatred in their curled lips. They became killing machines upon the injection, adrenaline rushing into their system, making them react faster, fight harder, and ignore the pain.  
I took heart watching the Terrans fight. I hate to admit it, but their courage in the face of overwhelming odds inspired me. My psi-blades flashed to life as I waited for the oncoming rush of the Swarm to attempt to break through the West side.  
A Terran soldier, a Corporal I believe by his markings, turned to me as the Swarm approached our position. His eyes held only grim determination, and he asked me a simple question. You sure we can trust you?  
Listen to me Terran. If this base is overrun by the Swarm I will surely die. I will fight along side your troops. I would rather die with my psi-blades deep in my opponent's heart than live running from him.  
Good enough for me. Here they come!  
The Swarm attacked as fiercely as ever, but they had trouble getting past the constant fire from the Bunkers. Occasionally, a few Zerglings or a Hydralisk would sneak by the Terran defenses. That was why I was here. There were no Firebats for close range combat. I flew into the fury of combat, tearing into the Zerg hand-to-hand with a fury that I know disturbed the Terrans to see. I know that they dislike our psi-shields, and seeing it glow with each hit I took only reminded them of the power of the Protoss.  
  
They just kept coming. Wave after wave of Zerg, trying to overrun the base. I could swear they had more Zerglings than we had bullets. I watched in horror as two Ultralisks literally tore the roof off a bunker and slaughtered the Marines inside.  
This was more than enough. I suddenly realized that we would not survive this onslaught. This was to be the end of the Terran presence on Vespia.  
Unless... the box. They had to be after the box. If I could just get to it maybe I could divert them away, toward the Protoss encampment. They must have at least the defenses that we have. If I could split their attack, get them to wage a war on two fronts, we could divide and conquer them.  
It was our only hope. I ordered my men to keep firing. We had to hold them off at least until I could get out with the box. Then maybe we would have some hope. I rushed to the Command Center as fast as I could, and was shocked when I saw a Ghost at my desk, with the Protoss box open and half-spilled next to him! His eyes were wide with awe and he seemed completely oblivious to me and the roaring battle outside. The fool must have taken the Protoss drug!  
I didn't have time to try to snap him out of it. I collected what I could back into the box and ran to the nearest Vulture with it. I know what you're after! I shouted as loud as I could, holding the box high. Come and get it!  
Instantly I was set upon by a sea of the revolting creatures. I kicked the Vulture into high gear and sped toward the Protoss encampment as fast as it could go, ignoring the engine light that already blared stress warnings at me.  
  
The Terran Commander raced from the scene of the battle without looking back once, and at first I thought he had merely fled in cowardice, as Terrans do. But out of the corner of my eye I saw it! He had the box! For an instant I wondered what he could want with it until I saw a full half the Zerg swarm race after him, ignoring the constant primitive fire of the Terran troops' projectile weapons. He was heading toward my base! He was luring the Zerg to the Protoss! That treacherous Ka'all!  
There was only one thing to do, I had to warn my High Templars. All would be lost if I could not, but for all my attempts I could not. The Zerg Overlords were causing too much Psionic disturbance. If there was any of the drug left in the Command Center, I might be able to break through and warn Tiacos with the enhanced power it provides.  
I broke from the attack, ignoring the protests of the Marines around me. They had half their original problem to deal with now, and they could do it without me. I burst into the Command Center, looking for some trace of my drug left as a sample. What I found was an impossibility. A Terran had taken my drug, and I could see he was actually feeling its effects! This was not possible, the Terran Ghosts have artificially stimulated Psionic powers, they drug should have no effect on them, and yet I could see in the vacant look in his eyes that he was experiencing a Psionic union with the Universe as no other Terran ever had.  
I called Psionically to him. The second woke him from his dormant state. You were most foolish to take the drug. Its effect on Terrans is unknown.  
I... see... I see things... they're so beautiful... Physically, he didn't move a single muscle. Psionically, he was a frenzy of activity.  
What you are experiencing is the Protoss' deepest level of the Khala. You see the beauty, power, and order of the Universe itself. Normally it takes a Protoss nearly two hundred years to reach this state. You have done it in minutes. You are not ready for it.  
It's so... perfect. I want to be with it.  
Everyone does, Terran. Even before they reach this state. They simply do not know that they do. Now listen to me, your power is at the highest level it has ever been at, and will ever be at. I doubt you will survive this experience. You must do something for me, if any of us are to survive!  
Why do I want to survive? I could become one with all... with all of this. All I have to do is to let go.  
I don't have time for this, Terran! The Protoss are going to be taken by surprise and slaughtered if you don't listen to me. Do you know what that means? The Zerg will come back here and finish destroying your base. Then they will have an unlimited supply of Vespene and with that they could turn the tide of this war in their favor. You have the rest of eternity to join the Cosmos. We have only minutes to prepare the Protoss for a Zerg attack!  
What can I do?  
Reach out with you mind. You must contact Tiacos, he is a High Templar who I left in charge of my base when I left. Tell him a Zerg swarm is advancing on his position! Tell him to ready the Reavers! Tell him! Now! Terran! Listen to me!  
  
The swarm must have been no more than twenty yards behind me. I know the Protoss base is around here someplace. It has to be. Now all I have to do is get close enough to them to get the Zerg to attack but not so close that they start shooting at me. Damn. I talk to myself too much.  
When I finally saw the Protoss base, my heart sank. There were so many Photon Cannons surrounding it I could barely see the actual buildings. I had only one shot at this. I pulled out my Stimpack and shot up. God I hate that feeling, that invulnerable feeling where everything looks like it's in slow motion and I feel like I can take down an Ultralisk with my bare hands. I know it isn't real. And it always reminds me of that sick feeling I get when it wears off.  
But for now, it gave me the artificial strength to do what I had to. Hey Protoss! Catch! I shouted as loud as I could. Damn, I'm going to feel that in my throat when the Stim wears off. I hurled the box with all my might, and prayed it would be enough.  
At the same time, a High Templar ran to the Protoss front lines. We have incoming Zerg! Everyone get ready! All Zealots to the North side, Dragoons prepare to fend off Guardians! I heard his Psionic broadcast clearly, but how did he know?  
The point was moot. I would rather the Protoss were prepared. I don't want to Zerg to crush them without a fight, that would mean there would be more Zerg to fight later. The box landed with a loud metal clank at the High Templar's feet. Where did you get this, Terran!? He demanded. I didn't have any time to answer him. I kicked my Vulture into gear again and got the hell out of there. I looked back just in time to see Reavers destroy huge groups of Zerglings and Hydralisks with their Scarabs. Despite the heavy damage, like a sandstorm the Zerg Swarm literally engulfed the North side of the Protoss base. This wasn't going to be pretty, and I was glad I wasn't going to be there.  
  
I leaned against the Terran's desk for a moment, trying to catch my breath. The fight still raged on outside, and it was unclear which side would emerge victorious. The Terran base was receiving heavy losses of life and equipment, but the Zerg ranks were thinning.  
Ghost, listen to me. I tried to reach him, but he seemed to have lost contact with reality again. Ghost! You're own kind is dying outside, listen to me!  
Finally the Ghost seemed to silently acknowledge my presence. Can you make contact with the Zerg Cerebrate?  
I felt him try. I felt the Psionic emanations ripple through the air as tangible as the wind.  
  
I have never before been contacted by a Terran. Hoping to gain some insight into their motivation and psyche from the experience, I reached into his mind. What I saw was useless to me, merely some pathetic insight into the order of the Universe which would only be of importance to a finite being like the Terrans. His mind was clouded and confused, he seemed to be suffering the effects of some type of mind altering chemicals. I find myself continuously disappointed by the Terrans.  
What is it you want, Terran? I accept no terms of surrender.  
Ignore the Terran, Cerebrate. It is I who desire conference with you.  
Talias? This is a strange turn of events. I sense you are not at your base, or your mind would be filled with the effects of the war you are losing.  
I am at the Terran base, a prisoner. But that is not important right now. You are losing your battle at the Terran base and doubtless at my base as well. You cannot win a war waged on two fronts. I am offering you the chance to back down from...  
Even if I could, I would not! Your arrogance has become most irritating, Templar. Already your air defenses have crumbled. Your masses of Photon Cannons are no more and your Dragoons are only moments away from annihilation. Once they are gone my Guardians will lay waste unhindered to your base. Then I will return to the Terran base after rebuilding my brood. Now away with you, Protoss. Our conversation has amounted to nothing.  
Perhaps, or perhaps I have successfully diverted your attention once again.  
Diverted it from what? My answer came too swiftly. Talias was right, I was too caught up in my conversation with him to notice the multitudes of red dots on my base. Now it was too late. The Nuclear Missiles had locked on their targets and I could do naught but watch them fall.  
  
Moments after the explosions rocked the Zerg base the swarms were recalled to regroup and breed a new army. If I had not been captured I would not have known the Terrans planned to launch a Nuclear attack on the Zerg, and could not have assisted their plan by distracting the Cerebrate. An odd turn of chance, but not one I was willing to contemplate at the time.  
I left the Ghost to his fate. He remained unmoving, I do not know if he will ever emerge from his stupor. Now that the Zerg were gone, I wondered what the Terrans would do to me. Fortunately, I did not have long to wait for an answer. No sooner had I stepped from the Command Center than I felt a familiar temporal distortion envelop me. I was being recalled by an Arbiter!  
Instantly I was back at my base. The devastation was beyond anything I had ever seen before. All the Photon Cannons were gone, every one of them. Three quarters of our Pylons were destroyed, and dead Protoss and Zerg alike lay as a bloody carpet on the ground. I was overjoyed to learn that Tiacos was still alive, although his shields were gone and he had not so much psionic energy left to effect any of his formidable powers. Tiacos, our plans have changed. I have decided that, if continued, this conflict will end in death for all three of our armies. One answer, and one answer alone, remains.  
  
Reincarnation leaves one more unsettled than the first warp jump. Little remained of my Swarm and the Hive colony which I had. I am loathe to admit it, but the Templar was right. I was not able to wage a war on two fronts, and I knew it. My hopes of concentrating on the Terran encampment were dashed when half my Swarm was lured to the Protoss base by this accursed box.  
The box now resides in the ventral sack of one of my few remaining Overlords, retrieved during the battle at the Protoss base. This action alone has prevented what remains of my Swarm from rebelling against me. It seems that my closer ties to the Overlords prevents them from breaking free of my control, as I hoped.  
I have been breeding Drones as fast as I can, in the vain hope that I might be able to rebuild my base in time for another assault on the Terrans and Protoss. Although they too were ravaged, I fear that my mineral supply has reached critical levels. I must make due with Hydralisks, or risk wasting what is left. I threw everything I had into that attack and now there may not be enough left to try a second time. Even the Defiler I had hidden inside the Protoss base, the one place they failed to look for it, was killed.  
I have sent Zerglings in search of fresh mineral deposits, but my hopes are low. I believe I have used everything in the immediate area. I will press on, but in the end I believe that all three of our armies will perish on this world.  
  
I said out loud, surveying what was left of my base. The Zerg sure know how to party. I kicked a Hydralisk head out of my way and headed over to talk to Sgt. Matthews. Some SCVs were trying to put out the Command Center, which caught fire when a Firebat's napalm tank, ruptured by a Hydralisk spine, exploded next to it. The Firebat caught fire too, but from the looks of him there wasn't much point in trying to put him out. My Battlecruiser wasn't worth salvaging either. I hate Scourge.  
Glad to see you're still in one piece, Sergeant. I greeted him. How many battles does this make?  
Fifteen. I'm counting it twice. The men are shaken, Sir. I don't think anyone thinks we can win this anymore. I've never seen Sgt. Matthews like this before. He's always been so gung-ho in the face of adversity that I was shaken too just to see the spirit drained from him, of all people.  
I'm going to wait for the report from the Ghosts before we even consider the possibility that we might loose. When they get back I'm going to address the men. Have them ready for inspection and get me a head count.  
Yes sir. He replied. But it wasn't quite the hernia-inducing bellow from deep in his chest that I was used to. I hoped beyond anything I had ever hoped before that the Ghosts would bring good news.  
Ghosts are the most highly-trained, specialized, disciplined troops ever produced by the Terran war machine. They can sneak into the most heavily-guarded installations without making a sound and complete their mission without leaving the slightest trace that they were ever there. One can be standing right behind you and your first clue he was there would be you dying unexpectedly. Their self-control is unparalleled among the Terran elite.  
One does not normally see them returning from a mission screaming and exchanging high-fives. I took it as a good sign.  
Gentlemen, I take it everything went according to plan?  
100% survival, Sir. 95% of Zerg structures eliminated. And one Zerg Cerebrate reduced to an unidentifiable substance somewhat resembling dog shit! That sent another round of cheers and high-fives through the Ghost platoon.  
Well it's about time we got some good news! Listen up people! I announced over the loudspeakers to the entire base. The Ghosts are back from the Zerg base. They've killed a Cerebrate! The Zerg are essentially dead to Vespia! The cheers from around the base brought everyone's hopes back up. That was exactly what we needed. Now that everyone was feeling better, I could start focusing on getting the Protoss off this planet and I'd better damn well get a promotion from all this.  
All right, listen and listen good. The Protoss are still here and we don't know how badly they were hit by the Zerg. But it's a safe bet the Zerg retreated from their base at the same time they retreated from ours, so they're probably not completely gone. But, they don't know we killed the Cerebrate, so we need to form a full assault ASAP and finish them off while they're still trying to prepare to take on two enemies. So get two more factories running and let's start pumping out Siege Tanks! We're gunna need 'em!  
That should put the spirit back into them. I headed back to the Command Center to fill out some paperwork. Kind of anti-climactic, but it has to be done. HQ hates it when the paperwork's incomplete. Tends to cost people their well-deserved promotions.  
The Ghost who took the Protoss drug brought me back from my daydreams of an awards ceremony. He was floating about a foot off the ground the way I've seen High Templars do. He looked directly at me.  
You took the Vespite back to the Protoss, and now the Zerg have it. He announced, telepathically. I want it back.  
Well too bad, we've got a war to win here. So get back on the floor where you belong and, dammit, address me verbally. I'm your commanding officer!  
You are an under-evolved, pathetic genetic throwback holding the Human race back from its psionic destiny. The Zerg are right to cull you. Before I could say another word, I was thrown back to the wall by some invisible force and he floated right out of the Command Center. I've never seen such insubordination. In any case, he was gone.  
  
Never have I seen such audacity in a Terran. It was definitely the Ghost who had contacted me earlier, the one suffering the effects of the mind-altering chemicals. His psionic emanations matched perfectly. He floated into my base above the reach of the Zerglings and Sunken Colonies, headed directly toward the Overlord who held the Protoss box within itself.  
The last thing I expected was to see a Terran cast Psionic Storm. The Overlord was still damaged from its battle at the Protoss base and its body was ripped apart by the attack. Before I could get my Hydralisks within attacking range he had the box in his possession.  
An amazing transformation overcame the Ghost as he took the Vespene-based chemical held within. The Hydralisk spines were repelled by a plasma shield like the Protoss use, and a second casting of Psionic Storm sent the Hydralisks scattering to get out of its area of effect. He was lucky he found the base so empty, or he would not have escaped.  
Still, this intrusion cannot be allowed to go unpunished. If I sill had my Queen... but there is no use dwelling on what cannot be. I will find another way.  
  
Executor, there is a situation which warrants your attention.  
What is it, Zealot? I snapped at the messenger. The futility of my situation is effecting my mood. Apologies, Zealot. That was not the way of the Khala. What news do you bring?  
Executor, there is a lone Terran Ghost approaching the base, and he exhibits abilities reminiscent of a High Templar!  
So, the Ghost was not killed by the Vespite, but seems to be thriving on its psionic enhancing properties. We shall see what are the limits of his artificial power. I will intercept him myself, alone. This Terran does not have the discipline of the Khala. He will fall. Alone, I can confront him about the Vespite without fear of the rest of the Templar discovering my addiction.  
I met the Terran at the edge of the wreckage of the Photon Cannons. So, Ghost., it seems you have learned to harness much of the latent powers within you. But be advised, this narcotic takes its toll on your mind and your body. You are pushing yourself beyond your limits without knowing that you do so.  
Do you fear the power the Vespite gives me so much that you sink to idle threats? I have never felt so powerful. Tell me how to process the Vespite. Tell me how to make more of it or I will kill you.  
You? Will kill me? Terran, I fear the Vespite has left you delirious. I willed my psi-blades to life once more, and assumed the traditional Adun's Wrath fighting stance. Terran, though I am loathe to attack one who is not sound of mind, the Vespite will tear your apart from within soon enough, and to die by my hand will be far less painful.  
So be it, Executor. I launched myself into the full fury of battle, and tore through the Terran with well-practiced skill. And yet upon his defeat he simply vanished. The Terran had learned to cast Hallucinations!  
I was taken off-guard with a direct psionic assault to my mind, driven to the ground by the agony. Tell me, Protoss. Tell me how to process the Vespite. The true Ghost made himself known to me then.  
Vespite? Why would Executor Talias know how to process Vespite? My dark secret was all but revealed, it was Tiacos come to rescue me from the Terran. He cast Psionic Storm on the Terran, who defended himself with a plasma shield. Speak, Ghost!  
No, Tiacos, I need not your help... My plea fell on deaf ears. Tiacos was intent on helping me, my secret was no more.  
Your mighty Executor is addicted to it. He must know how to process it. Tell me and I will leave.  
Such a thing cannot be true, Ghost. You speak the lies of a Ka'al!  
Noble Tiacos, I fear the Ghost's words ring true. It is my Vespite he carries with him now, and with which he is destroying himself for power.  
No, Executor! It cannot be. You, who have routed both Zerg and Terran in countless battles... You, who has always been my strength and the strength of the Templar beside me...  
Pretty words cannot undo what is done, Tiacos. This is why I have volunteered to stay behind, I can live no longer with my shame. I have only this left, that my sacrifice might be remembered and my final deed dilute my dishonor.  
What Final Deed'? The Ghost interrupted, and touched my mind. No, you will not! I will see to it that you cannot!  
  
The Terran was arguing with two Protoss. The subject of their discussion did not concern me, only that I had my vengeance quickly. I sent the full compliment of my Hydralisks to intercept him, perhaps foolishly, leaving my base temporarily unguarded.  
The High Templar spotted my small force first, but his warning was too late. The Hydralisks were upon them in an instant, accompanied by two Overlords. It seems the High Templar used all his energy, for he did not attempt a Psionic Storm. Instead, he dove in front of the Executor, shielding him with his own body. Some Hydralisk spines deflected off his plasma shield, but he was not my target.  
The Terran somehow still felt himself invulnerable. He turned to face the Hydralisks, whose unrelenting battery of spines quickly drained his Terran plasma shield. He used some form of telekinetic power to kill one Hydralisk by the others were on him in an instant.  
The Protoss, meanwhile, were fleeing back to their base while Zealots charged my position. They did not arrive in time. The Hydralisks took the Terran captive and loaded him into an Overlord, while the rest of the Hydralisks took to the safety of the other Overlord. The Protoss still had no Dragoons, and the Overlords were safe from the Zealots. The Terran was mine.  
  
All right, marines, move out! I commanded. The Protoss aren't going to know what hit them! I revved my Vulture and pushed the throttle. A Commander leads from the front, after all. Funny thing how morale spreads through a crowd. Despair can eat away at an entire army like a cancer, but get enough troops into a good old-fashioned battle cry and suddenly they're a well-oiled fighting machine again, without a doubt among them that they're going to fight the good fight and win. This is why the Terrans are going to win this war. I'm not talking about the battle for this planet. I'm talking about the whole damn War. Like I told the Protoss in the canyon, we fight hardest in the same situations where the other two races would throw up their hands and surrender.  
We made the march in record time. We had mainly Siege Tanks and Marines, but that should be enough. The Protoss couldn't possibly have much left in the way of military. When the Zerg attacked our base they focused on the Wraiths first, so I assume the Protoss are low on Scouts, if they have any at all.  
The Siege Tanks blasted the Protoss camp with everything they had. Marines hold position, don't fire until they come within range! Two Pylons went down quickly, and a Robots Support Bay followed. That takes care of the Reaver problem.  
It wasn't long before the Zealots rushed in to defend their base. Marines, hold position! I reminded them. They were all itching to charge in and attack. The Siege Tanks made one last volley, sending Zealots flying like bowling pins. Most of them survived, though. Damn plasma shields.  
Marines, fire at will! Siege Tanks, convert to tank mode, alpha pattern! Alpha pattern meant the Siege Tanks transform back from Siege Mode two at a time, so they don't completely let up the cover fire all at once. Some Commanders don't like it, preferring to transform them all at once; but hey, it's their funeral.  
The Zealots regrouped and closed the distance quickly. It was psi-blades versus Gauss rifles and tank fire. Of course, this was only the first stage of the attack.  
Stage two was sneaking around the rear side of the base. We only had enough resources to build one more Nuclear bomb, and we were going to put it to good use. A cloaked Ghost set the targeting laser between the Nexus and the mineral field. In a few seconds the Protoss weren't going to have Probes any more.  
The High Templar made the second wave of the Protoss defense. Several Psionic Storms fell over the Siege Tanks, and the slow moving vehicles couldn't get out of the way in time. That was when I noticed that the Zealots weren't doing as much damage as they should have been. Our last Science Vessel launched an EMP missile into the fray and confirmed my suspicions, two-thirds of the Zealots vanished in a blue puff. They were Hallucinations.  
Go for it, Marines! Attack! The remaining Protoss warriors fell quickly under the more concentrated fire, now that the Hallucinations were gone. At the same time, the Nuke fell, wiping out all the mineral-gathering Probes. The Siege Tanks quickly closed the distance to the rest of the base and transformed back to Siege Mode. They then commenced to blow the living Hell out of the rest of the Protoss buildings.  
Something's not right. I told Sgt. Matthews. The victory was too easy. There weren't very many defenders holding the base, even if they were just assaulted by the Zerg. I think the rest of them ran off to start another base.  
If they did, Sir, my men will find them. Marines! Move out! Sgt. Matthews was his old self again. One good victory brought his spirit back.  
The SCV's immediately began building another Command Center on the ruins of the old Protoss Nexus. There were still some minerals here, enough to make it worth our while.  
We were well on our way to making a new base when an Zerg Overlord was spotted over the horizon. Just one, alone, floating lazily along in our direction. It stopped just out of range of our guns and sat there in the air for a minute. I didn't have any idea what it was up to.  
Then its ventral sacks opened and it dropped the insubordinate Ghost out of its body. No Hydralisks, no Zerglings, just the Ghost. He looked in pretty bad shape. Sir, I have a message from the Zerg, Sir. He managed to cough out.  
What happened to you, man? An hour ago you were throwing me across the Command Center with psionic powers and now you're laying in a heap under an Overlord. Did the Zerg do this to you?  
No, sir. I did. The Protoss warned me about the Vespite. They said it would tear me apart from the inside. I didn't listen. He paused for a second and hacked up something brown and slimy. I didn't ask what it was. The Protoss aren't going to give up Vespia, sir. If they can't have it, no one can. They're going to blow up the planet!  
  
I touched minds with their Executor, Sir. I know what they're planning. The Protoss found a huge Vespene geyser to the South. It connects with an enormous supply of Vespene gas just under the planet's crust. It runs under half the major fault lines. They're going to ignite the Vespene inside the planet and escape through a warp rift. The resulting explosions will destroy the crust and everything on it. Vespia will be a dead, useless world. The Ghost was having trouble staying conscious. I lifted his head and his eyes began to bleed.  
Sir, the Zerg Cerebrate wants to make a deal with you. We have to stop the Protoss.  
The Cerebrate? It's dead. The Ghosts nuked it.  
I can't explain it, Sir. I just know what I saw, the Cerebrate is alive, I talked to it, and time is running out.  
I turned my attention to the Overlord still hovering nearby. All right, Zerg. I'll hear you out. What's the plan? In response, it opened its ventral sacks, inviting me in. This is gunna be really, really weird. I thought out loud, and started for the Overlord.  
Oh, and sir? The Ghost coughed up some blood before he finished. I'm sorry I called you a genetic throwback. That was out of line.  
  
So, you have decided to trust me, Terran. I would not do the same in your position. I greeted the Terran Commander as he stepped out of the Overlord's ventral sacks. The Hydralisks backed away from him at my command, I did not wish him to feel too threatened. This was the first time I had ever allowed a Terran to come this close or interact with me on a similar level, and if nothing else it would be an opportunity for study.  
Yeah, well, you had a good reference. What's the plan? I will never understand why some Terrans choose to confront uncomfortable situations with humor. I find it most irritating.  
The only chance we have is to collapse the massive Vespene geyser with which they seek to destroy the planet. You see I am running out of critical resources here and my expansion bases are still weak. I propose a temporary truce between our two races. Neither of us alone will be able to stop the Protoss in time. I have not the resources and you have not the ability.  
Right, and while we're both massing against the Protoss your expansion bases are building up. As soon as the threat's over, what's to stop you from overrunning us.  
A valid concern, Commander. So it seems he was being cautious with his trust, as I would be. I will require a minimum of your resources and troops. You may build expansion bases as well, and as a goodwill gesture I will guide your men to the largest mineral deposit I have found. But we must come to terms quickly, for even now the Protoss work to destroy us both.  
All right, you've got a deal. But the truce remains in effect as long as any of our troops are near the Protoss camp. Once we retreat back to our respective bases, then we can get on with killing each other.  
Agreed, Terran. Now listen well. A small force of your foot soldiers accompanied by your mobile gun emplacements will be necessary for this mission. I trust you have a reserve compliment of both?  
I have plenty, let's just leave it at that. I will have to remember this. He is cautious about revealing too much regarding the size of his military. The Overmind has not given these Terrans enough credit.  
Your military technology is based on explosives. This will not suffice for a delicate mission such as this, your mobile gun emplacements...  
Siege Tanks.  
Your Siege Tanks' then, may do more harm then good if used nearby the geyser. You will form a strike force on the most heavily guarded side of their base. Your Siege Tanks will draw what little they have left of military power to that side. Knowing that is the whole of your available forces, they will concentrate their efforts on stopping your attack.  
Putting lives at risk and good men in jeopardy.  
I drew on what little I knew of Terrans to counter his argument, hoping it would be effective. If their lives are not sacrificed now, they will be when the very crust of Vespia falls from under their feet. This way, your men could go down fighting,' as I have heard them speak. I believe this is honorable in your culture?   
Close enough.  
Very well. The brunt of the Protoss force thus occupied, I will send a massive Swarm of Zerglings in from their flank. It is imperative that you locate the Observers with your Communications Satellite and destroy them quickly, for my Zerglings will not engage the Protoss in battle. They will instead burrow themselves around the geyser. If I can breed enough Zerglings to weaken the ground substantially, the geyser will collapse in upon itself. Of course, my Zerglings will be forfeit, but it is the only way.  
Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it. Where do we start?  
First you must use your Communications Satellite to observe the Protoss activity near the geyser. Relay the information to me by a Ghost. Then we will see how much time we have to prepare.  
  
The hour is at hand. It will be only moments before our new Reavers have enough Scarabs to detonate the Vespene below the surface. By my best estimation, they will require ten minutes to crawl through the tunnels to reach an appropriate location. This will give us ample time to escape through the warp gate.  
The Judicator will be severely disappointed with our decision, but it is the only way. I know I cannot defeat both the Terrans and the Zerg, I have lost too many Templar and too much time. Tiacos knows of my intention to remain on the planet when the Vespene detonates. No one will be held accountable for my actions, and it is better to die here, and make certain the destruction of the planet, than to return to Aiur and face the judgment of the Conclave.  
Tiacos, send the Probes into the geyser and set them to work widening the tunnels for the Reavers.  
At your command, Executor. And he did so. But I wish you would reconsider your decision to stay. The Reavers will accomplish their task with or without your guidance, neither the Zerg nor the Terrans currently have the resources to stop us.  
You know as well as I that returning to Aiur would mean my death just as assuredly as witnessing the destruction of Vespia. I have failed in my mission, and lost my supply of Vespite. It will be... My thoughts were cut short by a flash of blue sparkles, the mark of a Terran Communications Satellite. This is impossible. The Terrans cannot know of our plan, only the Ghost knew, and the Zerg captured him.  
Whatever the reason, Executor, the Terrans are now aware.  
Of course. Prepare the Photon Cannons! We must hold the Terrans back for as long as we can. The Reavers will need time. As soon as they are within the belly of the geyser, you must all fall back to the warp gate, that is an order! I alone will stay behind to be certain of the Planet's destruction. There will be no more loss of Protoss life than absolutely necessary!  
It was not long before the Terrans attacked. Marines and Siege Tanks, predictable but effective. The Zealots and Photon Cannons will hold them off long enough.  
The last Reaver began to slowly make its way through the geyser's massive tunnels. Within seconds it was out of sight. If this did not work, then all will be lost as either the Zerg or the Terrans hoard the planet's nearly limitless supply of Vespene gas.  
The battle raged on. I expected Wraiths, because the Marines attacked what few Observers we had left, but none came. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Zerglings attacked from the other side of the base! The possibility that this was mere coincidence did not exist. Somehow, the Zerg and the Terrans were working together. Such an alliance could never have been predicted.  
I quickly mustered the High Templar to confront the Zerglings. Psionic Storms ravaged their ranks, thinning them to half their original numbers. Unexpectedly, they bypassed the High Templar completely and instead ran toward the geyser. I could not understand what their plan could have been, if they crawled through the tunnels to attack the Reavers they would not stand a chance.  
Instead, they burrowed around the geyser's entrance, and continued digging. So this was why the Marines destroyed the Observers, so we could not detect and destroy them underground. Still, the point of their actions eluded me.  
Everyone through the warp gate! The Reavers are within seconds of their destination! I called to my small force. Instantly, they obeyed, breaking from their defensive positions and rushing to the warp gate. The Terrans then continued attempting to destroy the last of the Photon Cannons. Their actions were futile, they could not break through in time.  
That was when I heard the ground crumble behind me. The Zerglings had managed to cave in the geyser! If the Reavers were trapped in the rubble...  
  
All right men, mission accomplished! I beamed. Fall back to... to... My heart sank in my stomach. There was no way. There was just no way.  
The Probes they sent down in the tunnels burrowed their way back to the surface. The Psionic Storms killed too many Zerglings. They didn't cave in enough of the geyser.  
Everybody back to base! Emergency Evac!! I shouted at the top of my lungs. I only hoped we had enough Drop Ships left to get everyone off the planet. Sgt. Mathews! I called over my radio. We need Drop Ships! Now! Get everyone off the planet! The Zerglings failed, the Protoss are going to blow this place back to Hell!  
The Siege Tanks were slow compared to Vultures, but faster than running. Everyone climbed on the tanks, holding on to whatever they could, and we headed back to base as fast as we could, knowing that at any moment the whole crust of the planet was going to collapse in on itself. I don't think I've ever seen a sight so beautiful as those Drop Ships coming to get us.  
The Reavers must have been at least partially buried, because nothing happened until we were back in orbit. On the night side of the planet, you could actually see the glowing fissures, like rivers of fire, breaking the surface of the planet. On the day side, you could see huge patches of green, forests and the like, being consumed by huge patches of blackened char. The planet was dead. Quakes must have eaten away at the whole damn thing by the time we left orbit. Damn Protoss. There goes my promotion.  
Still, I can't help but wonder what happened to the Zerg. it's a big orbit, we could have easily missed seeing them flee. Then again, I'm not sure how they would have known the planet was about to blow. All the Zerglings were killed by the cave-in. Maybe I'm going soft, but it kind of put a whole new perspective on things with the Zerg once I had something I could talk to. Turns out I could even trust it. I'm actually hoping the Cerebrate made it out in time.  
  
Scream, young Protoss. Scream your anger to the Universe. Perhaps the Conclave will hear your psychic emanations from your dead planet. You have failed in all ways. You have failed to hold the planet, and you have failed to destroy the forces sent against you. Death will come for you shortly, no being of flesh could survive the devastation you have inflicted on this world.  
As for myself, I knew the end was at hand when the Psionic Storms destroyed half my Zerglings. The remaining force could not have caused enough of a cave-in to stay the Reavers for long. I will remain in orbit with my Overlords, loaded with what remains of my Brood, long enough to hear your tortured screams of failure. I expect they will resonate through the dying planet long after you are dead.  
I wish to see the last of the precious Vespene burn away before me, so that I may remember this infantile gesture. Noble Protoss. Why are you driven to destroy all that you cannot control? 


End file.
